IshiMondo sexy times lol
by System OFF
Summary: Mondo visits Ishimaru who invites him in, but they had feelings for each other for awhile now. Mondo attempts to confirm it.
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to finish but I'm starting to fall asleep :/ I'll try asap bc jieowfneirnjsfc

Ishimaru sat idly on his bed mentally making a list of what he would do today, which wasn't much. It's been awhile since he last had a free day, and even though it was unlike of him, he tended to be a tad bit lazy.

"Laundry, shower, eat lunch… What should I have for lunch?" He whispered to himself. He snapped out of his trance when he suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"It's open," he replied to the knock from across the room. The door slightly opened, revealing none other than his now best friend Mondo.

"Pardon the intrusion. May I come in?" Mondo asked respectively. Ever since they started getting along, his attitude changed and he acted a bit more docile.

"Oh, yes. Please do," Ishimaru slid off the side of the bed to meet Mondo at the door. Mondo let himself and and walked over to Ishimaru and put his arm around his shoulder.

"What're you up to today? No good?" Ishimaru said playfully and Mondo chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go run over some traffic cones today and maybe block an intersection. Absolute chaos," Mondo responded jokingly, causing Ishimaru to chuckle at the response. They both started making their way into Ishimaru's room, sitting next to each other on the couch. Mondo slung his arm around Ishimaru's shoulders once more, leaning on him. Ishimaru just put his hands on his own lap, turning to face Mondo so it'd be a bit more personal.

"You got anything going on? It's been awhile since you've had a day off," Mondo said. He made himself comfortable and tilted his head up, just staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, work has got me all tied up. I just plan on doing some chores today and then relaxing," He responded. Ishimaru stretched his arms and legs, his arms going above him and legs lifting off the ground all the way in front of him. His eyes squeezed tight and he yawned.

"Did you just wake up?" Mondo asked, sensing that Ishimaru might be a bit tired.

"Yeah, not too long ago. I'm still sleepy, so I might take a nap later."

"You deserve it, dude. Well, if you want, I can help you out with your chores so you can get it done faster and just chill out," Mondo offered. He tends to help out Ishimaru when he can because Mondo was disorganized himself and Ishimaru sometimes went over to his place and cleaned his apartment for him. It wasn't anything gross, just a lot of clothes that Mondo flung onto the ground after long working days. Mondo had the bad habit of not picking up after himself, so he relied on Ishimaru, who didn't mind so much. He liked the company and it kept him busy. But what Mondo also kept changes of clothes at Ishimaru's, who washed them and hung them up in his closet so that when Mondo slept over, he would have some comfortable clothes to sleep in. When it was the other way around, Mondo would let Ishimaru borrow a pair of his clothes which were always large and baggy on him. When he thought about that, he clicked his tongue, thinking it was kinda funny.

"What're you laughing about?" Ishimaru cocked an eyebrow up and tilted his head.

"Nothing much. I'm just thinking about the first time you came over and your pants fell down. I didn't know you still wore tighty whities," Mondo laughed, making Ishimaru blush in embarrassment.

"They are supportive! Its a good choice of undergarments! At least I put them in a hamper instead of leaving them on the floor," Ishimaru retorted. Mondo side-eyed him, mouth slightly agape and eyebrows furrowed. Now it was his turn to blush.

"I-I pick up after myself!" Mondo defended himself, even though that was an obvious lie. Ishimaru always did his laundry for him. Ishimaru brought his hand up to his mouth and started laughing.

"Yeah, Mondo. You're quite the joker."

"Whatever," Mondo rolled his eyes. "You're the one that tripped UP the stairs, dude." Ishimaru laughed a bit harder and Mondo joined in. His arm around his shoulder wrapped tighter, making his bicep flex on the back of Ishimaru's neck. Ishimaru removed his hand from his face, still giggling about that memory. Mondo's face turned to look down at Ishimaru's laughing face. Suddenly, he felt something tight in his stomach.

"… Butterflies?" He thought to himself and a frown came upon his face. He didn't believe it at first until Ishimaru noticed and his eyebrows tilted, giving a honest look of worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked, wondering is Mondo suddenly felt sick. Mondo used his free hand to massage his temple and closed his eyes. He sighed as the realization came over him. His heart felt tight in his chest and he sighed. He grew romantic feelings for Ishimaru.

"Uh, yeah, I'm good. I just got a headache."

"Do you need some medicine? I've got some." Ishimaru was fixing to get up when Mondo grabbed his arm.

"Well… here goes nothing," He thought to himself as he brought Ishimaru closer to him. They were face to face and Ishimaru was confused for a moment.

"What are you doing? Do you want to lay down?" He questioned. Mondo shook his head and slowly pressed his lips onto Ishimaru's. His eyes went wide with surprise as Mondo held him by his waist. His eyes lidded over and began to accept it. As much as he wasn't expecting this, he totally was not against it at all. He never really thought about Mondo that way until he started having odd dreams that when he woke up, his pants were soaked. That all started awhile ago, but he would never tell Mondo that. Not ever. Even as this was happening. It was such an embarrassing secret.

Mondo finally parted away from Ishimaru, who looked like he was in pleasure. His mouth was slightly open as he softly let his breath flow in and out. Mondo's mouth curved up as he glided his hands on Ishimaru's sides.

"Taka, I like you a lot. Can I be your boyfriend?" Mondo politely asked, hoping that he felt the same way. Ishimaru stared into Mondo's eyes, brining him down by his collar and pecking his lips.

"Heh, does that answer your question?" Ishimaru smiled widely.

"E-eh! Oh…" Mondo stuttered over his words. He got excited over that answer and hugged Ishimaru close, putting his face into the crook of is neck. He smiled because he was filled with joy. His stomach was doing flips as he rubbed Ishimaru's back as he returned the hug back, copying Mondo's actions. Ishimaru kissed his cheek close to his ear over and over. Mondo closed his eyes, enjoying the attention he was receiving from the person that was most important to him.

Mondo straightened up and pressed Ishimaru's body closer to him. Mondo stood a bit taller than him, and he thought their height difference was pretty sexy. Ishimaru brought his arms around Mondo's neck and stood on his toes to try and meet with Mondo, who bent over to kiss him again. Their kiss was less experimental this time, forming genuinely passionate as it deepened. Their eyes fluttered closed and let their feelings finally sink in.

"I'm so happy. God, I love you so much Taka," Mondo whispered. His hand were brought to his small waist again, massaging him slowly. Ishimaru felt his arousal building up. Did Mondo know that what he was doing is dangerous?

"I love you too, OOwada. I love you," Ishimaru guided them to the bed and sat Mondo on the edge of it. He sat on his lap facing him and held onto his face, kissing him once again. Mondo starting lowering himself on his back, relaxing himself while Ishimaru had his way with him. Mondo bit his bottom lip and in response, Ishimaru opened his mouth and slid his tongue inside. They twisted them around each other, and it felt so good, almost natural.

They suit each other very well. It started to work even better during their makeout session as Mondo brought his hands to Ishimaru's butt and grabbed it. Ishimaru gasped at the sudden contact, but moaned into it right after. He pressed himself further into Mondo's hands, as if he were begging for more. His hands made their way underneath Mondo's t-shirt and started feeling up his abdomen and chest as he flexed it. Mondo suddenly made a noise of discomfort and flinched.

"You're hands are cold," Mondo complained, "Actually, you feel kind of cold all around."

"Well, if it bothers you so much, why don't you help me warm up? Or are you too scared. I don't want to stop, but we definitely can," Ishimaru smiled deviously. Mondo huffed as Ishimaru ran his thumbs over his nipples. He slowly twirled them around, causing Mondo to lift his chest and moan quietly. Ishimaru leaned down to suck on his neck.

Mondo was quite surprised. He didn't think that Ishimaru, who was strict, uptight, and a rule follower could be so sexual! He craned his neck to give him better access. Ishimaru bit down and left a dark reddish-purple on the side of his neck. He licked at the abused skin as Mondo breathed in sharply. He suddenly bucked his hips upwards, getting a friction between his crotch. Ishimaru detached himself and sat up straight, removing his hands from Mondo's chest. He looked between Mondo's legs and then back up at his face. His was bright red and his breath was pitched. He palmed Mondo's bulge on his pants as his other hand played with the rim of his pants. Mondo humped his hand and gripped the sheets, biting his lip in the process. Ishimaru removed his hand and Mondo whined at the loss of it. But, he was soon relieved when Ishimaru began unbuckling his pants and pulling down the zipper. Mondo lifted his hips up as Ishimaru began sliding his pants off along with the band of his boxers. Once they got down far enough, Mondo's cock bounced free from the restriction. Ishimaru turned into shock.

As he stared at his member, Mondo grew self conscious.

"It's… Uh, how do I put this?" Ishimaru glanced over to the right and rubbed the back his head in hesitation, "Insanely large. And big." Mondo let out a laugh and smiled with his eyes.

"Haha, sorry. If I would've known sooner that it grew too big, I would've stopped at six inches for you," still laughing at Ishimaru's reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Ishimaru just stared at it uncomfortably.

"How on earth is that gonna fit inside me?" he thought, "if I take that all I might just die..."

Mondo reached for Ishimaru's pants and started undoing them as well, pulling them down to reveal his erect penis. He gave in and pressed them together. Mondo clenched his teeth as Ishimaru spit into his hand and slowly rubbed them together. He closed his eyes and his head lolled back in pleasure.

"Taka, that feels so good. Don't stop," Mondo moaned and brought his gaze to both of their erections. "God, you're so hot." Ishimaru started bucking his hips and picked up the pace, precum building up and their members getting slippery. Mondo decided this would be a good time to try and get Ishimaru to open up. He brought his hand to Ishimaru's mouth.

"Suck," he demanded. Ishimaru obediently took three fingers into his mouth and licked them, coating them in saliva. His hand slowed down as he focused on doing what Mondo told him.

"Alright, that's enough," Mondo retracted his hand from Ishimaru's mouth and with his free arm, he pushed him onto the bed, crawling on top of him and spreading his legs open. He licked his lips as he got a good view of the boy before him. Ishimaru just lay there, waiting for Mondo to take action. Mondo, deciding that Ishimaru waited long enough, brought his fingers to Ishimaru's hole and traced the pucker with his wet fingers. Ishimaru's hole fluttered at the new sensation. His penis throbbed as he started getting turned on more and more.

"Are you ready?" Mondo asked permission. Ishimaru nodded in response. Mondo slowly pressed his middle finger into Ishimaru's entrance as he squirmed in discomfort. His hands gripping the bed sheets and he whined. Mondo slowly pumped it in and out, working him all the way until he was about knuckle-deep. Ishimaru's walls clenched tightly around his finger.

"Babe, you gotta relax. It'll start feeling better soon, I promise." Ishimaru writhed around on the sheets, groaning at the foreign feeling.

"I-I can't! It hurts!" tears began welling at the corners of his eyes. Mondo sighed and slowly retracted the digit. Even though Ishimaru was the one to begin all of this, and acted so provocatively, he didn't want to make him upset. Ishimaru let out a sound of relief as his legs went limp and his chest started to rise and fall as he calmed down. Mondo still sat between his thighs, trying to think of another way they could make this work.

"Are you willing to try this again? Be a good boy and tell me honestly. I don't want you to cry because you're in pain," Mondo caressed the outside of Ishimaru's thigh reassuringly. Ishimaru wrapped his legs around Mondo.

"Yes, I want to continue. I just... I need a little more..."

"Foreplay?" Mondo suggested.

"No. That's not it," Ishimaru covered his face with his hands, trying to think of what he wanted to say. "Can we try to do it a bit more slower? Or a way that it won't hurt as much?" He removed his hands from his face and put them over his chest.

Mondo sat there for a good couple of minutes and thought. And thought. And thought. Oh, did I mentioned he thought? It seemed to be that he atleast had some braincells in that head of his because suddenly he hatched an idea.

"Mondo! W-what're you-" suddenly Ishimaru's legs were throw on top of Mondo's broad shoulders are he lowered his head down. Ishimaru gripped Mondo's undone hair for support at the change in actions.

"Wait! Mondo- oh~" Mondo experimentally kissed at his hole. Currently, Ishimaru's balls were on his nose and his tight ass was right in front of his face, his lips centimeters from Ishimaru's tight ring. Hearing Ishimaru gasp at the contact made him want to snap. But he kept his patience. He kissed at it again, feeling Ishimaru's grip on his hair suddenly loosen and then tighten. He smirked, knowing he was now about to get his way with him. He licked a stripe from his pucker to the bottom of his balls, staring intensely at Ishimaru's entrance basically winking at him.

"Fuck, Taka. You never cease to amaze me," his penis throbbed at the sight. God, how much he wanted to just say screw it and drill Ishimaru into the bed like an untamed animal. He shook the thought out of his mind and began probing at the inside of his hole. Ishimaru's thighs squeezed Mondo's head between them.

"Oh god that's too fuckin' hot. they're like pillows... so supple yet firm," Mondo began to drool while eating him out, being insanely turned on by Ishimaru's heavenly thighs. He squeezed the area right below his ass and massaged it, causing him to moan a bit louder than he usually did. Mondo decided he had finally had enough and plunged his tongue deep into Ishimaru, wiggling the muscle around his tight walls once more. Ishimaru humped the air and screamed in pleasure. Mondo already felt his dick twitching like crazy, begging to get in on the action. Ishimaru's balls were tightening up every time Mondo pumped his tongue in and out.

"Oh, gosh, Mondo, wait! I'm so close! Stop it! I'm gonna cum!" Ishimaru threw his head into the pillow and his arm over his eyes, his dick excessively weeping. Mondo took his word for it and stopped what he was doing.

"...Huh?" Ishimaru slightly removed his arm from his face, only to find a stoic look plastered on Mondo's face, along with a nice red nose bleed. Ishimaru's eyes went wide with realization.

"Ah! Eh- Mondo! Your nose! Hurry, get a tissue!" he propped himself up with his elbows, legs still on Mondo's shoulders. He began to slip his legs off of Mondo's shoulders, who grabbed underneath one of his knees, prompting him to keep it there.

"That won't be necessary, babe," he wiped his upper lip with his wrist, swiping some of the running blood. He hustled his legs back onto his shoulders, planning on getting back to what he was previously doing. He plunged his tongue back inside and Ishimaru tightened up.

"Weh, oh- Mondo, no. Hold on," Ishimaru grabbed Mondo by his hair and tore it away from his hole, his face surprised and tongue still out.

"What's the issue, dude? You're fucking delicious and I want to eat you!" Mondo pouted. Ishimaru sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We can't have you fainting in the middle of this. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Mondo shook his head, looking a bit irritated that he had to stop. Ishimaru wiped off the rest of the blood with his thumbs. Mondo was suddenly thrown onto his back.

"Hey, whats the big dea-" his lips were smashed in, Ishimaru shoving his tongue inside, tasting himself. Mondo moaned, thinking it was so fucking sexy to be taken control of. Ishimaru disconnected from him, licking his lips and moving his body upwards. He straddled Mondo's face between his thick and muscular thighs. Mondo's entire face went red, feeling overwhelmed, but definitely not complaining. He grabbed Ishimaru's thighs and brought him closer, lining his lips up with Ishimaru's hole once again. Ishimaru grabbed the top of the bed frame as he sat on Mondo's face, anticipating being eaten out once again. His balls tightened up against Mondo's nose as he nuzzled them, bringing his lips up to kiss Ishimaru's hole once more. He stopped there and didn't move.

"H-hey... Are you gonna..?" Ishimaru waited for a response, but alas, received none. Mondo just massaged his thighs, waiting for him to get the idea of what he wanted.

"Mondo, please do not tease me..." Ishimaru whined. He continued to stay silent with a smirk on his face. He wanted Ishimaru to cave in.

"Please... Please eat me, I need you so bad." Mondo's cock twitched as his libido went into overdrive. He wanted him to beg more, but he couldn't wait himself. He plunged his tongue deep inside almost immediately, making Ishimaru yelp in surprise. His hole tightened up once more as precum dripped crazily from the tip of his penis onto Mondo's forehead and hair.

"Ah, geez. Whatever. It's gonna be a bitch to wash out, but totally worth it," Mondo thought to himself as he wriggled his tongue in Ishimaru's entrance, reaching around to begin pumping his dick. Ishimaru's head flew back as he near damn screamed.

"OH, OH GOD!~ Mondo! I'm so close! Please, please, please, please~," Ishimaru was starting to act like he was in heat. He humped into Mondo's hand a couple of last times.

"I'm coming! I'm coming, oh god, Mondo!" His cum shot onto the bed frame and on Mondo's hair. His tongue still deep inside him, Ishimaru rode out his orgasm while Mondo slowed down his hand. As he finished, his breath ragged, Mondo gave him a second to enjoy his post-orgasm. However, he still had a nasty plan.

He licked a stripe from his entrance to his balls, making Ishimaru close his eyes and moan.

"Wait, no. That's-" Mondo began pumping his penis furiously as if he were trying to milk him dry. Ishimaru all the sudden felt a wonderful pain.

"Ah- no, stop! It hurts!" His thighs began to spasm from overstimulation.

"Mondo, stop! Something's coming!" Ishimaru screamed out. Mondo kept picking up the pace.

"It's okay, babe, but let me see." Mondo dragged Ishimaru onto his lap and sat up against the wall, never slowing his hand down.

"Ah! It's too much, Mondo! I can't take it- OHHHH!" Ishimaru's tongue flew out of his mouth, making an ahegao face as drool dripped and tears fell. He squirted all over Mondo's stomach and pelvis, Mondo watching in satisfaction. He swore his own penis was red right now, and his balls blue.

"It's okay, let it out," Mondo rubbed his thumb over the head as Ishimaru jolted uncontrollably. His hips were bucking and his hole was fluttering as he released a clear liquid.

"Damn, you're like a fucking fountain. Who knew you were so backed up?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ishimaru's body slumped over onto Mondo's shoulder, breathing heavily. Mondo rubbed his lower back, attempting to calm him down from his high. His muscles were still twitching as drool ran from his mouth, coating Mondo's shoulder in his saliva. Meanwhile, Mondo's abdomen and lap was soaked in Ishimaru's liquid, not that he minded. He was so turned on, but he knew Ishimaru has exceeded his limit and looked like he was ready to call it a day.

"So, much for your chores, huh?" Mondo continued to rub Ishimaru's back, who nodded in response. His breathing steadied and he snaked his arms around Mondo's waist, hugging him. He had almost forgot that Mondo has received no attention, and he felt a bit selfish. He backed up off his shoulder and pressed his forehead onto Mondo's.

"Thank you… It felt really good," Ishimaru whispered and lightly kissed Mondo's lips. Mondo ran his fingers through Ishimaru's hair and stroked the back of his neck.

"Should we go take a shower?" Mondo suggested, as he was, of course, covered in Ishimaru's sticky substances. Ishimaru nodded in agreement and Mondo carried him to the bathroom. Ishimaru wrapped his arms around Mondo's neck as they made their way.

Seating Ishimaru on the counter, he turned on the faucet to the shower and they both waiting for it to warm up. Ishimaru's eyes wondered over Mondo's body, who was completely unaware of Ishimaru's gaze. He looked over his shoulder from next to the shower and caught Ishimaru staring at him.

"See something you like?" Mondo smirked at Ishimaru, who turned red in the face, but then made the decision to go ahead and fool with him.

"Yeah. You've got a tight ass, good lookin'. Couldn't help myself," Ishimaru slid off the counter and smacked Mondo on the ass, who yelped in response.

"Aw, dude, what the fuck? It should be the other way around!" Mondo whined, rubbing the cheek Ishimaru had just hit.

* * *

I can't be bothered to finish this. Its been sitting in my files for like two months I might not come back to it sorry :/


End file.
